


Romance and Giant Robots

by supermermaids



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Established Relationship, Lazy Afternoon, Other, fem!Jean, pretty much fluffy and casual and Jeanie fucks up a little a few times but it's all good trust me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-26
Updated: 2014-10-26
Packaged: 2018-02-22 18:27:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2517497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/supermermaids/pseuds/supermermaids
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jeanie is feeling like shit, and who is to make her feel better than Mr Sunshine: Marco Bodt</p>
            </blockquote>





	Romance and Giant Robots

Jeanie is woken up by a buzzing by her ear from her phone. Fuck, what time was it? She squinted at the clock across her room and saw it was only like 10. Psh, she didn't do before noon on weekends. Quickly deciding to sleep the day away, she rolled over and heard a distinct... squish. Fuck. Please please please don't be what she think's it is. Like maybe it was just the springs it something. Yeah, it had to be the springs. Definitely.  Jeanie pulled back the covers and was greeted by a pool of her own insides.   
Fan.  
Fucking.   
Tastic.  
A perfect fucking way to start off the day. She rolled back over the damn squish to sit up in bed. Once she was vertical, of course she felt a whole new fucking wave of blood coming. Fuck. Now, she has to try and get over to the bathroom down the hall without fucking up the beige fucking carpet. For her long journey, she stripped off her Imagine Dragons shirt (leaving her topless) to act as a makeshift diaper thing so blood wouldn't get on the floor. At least nobody was home, since her mom was working and her dad was missing ever since he put his dick in her mom that one time 18 years ago.  
She finally reached the sweet, stain-resistant tiled floors of the bathroom, so she threw the shirt in the laundry, and turned the shower on to the hot-as-Lucifer's-gay-asshole setting. While that was warming up, she threw off the Avengers boxers she slept in with the t shirt and stepped in the show-owowowfuckouchdammit shit, that's fucking hot. Maybe she should turn it down to something that won't melt her skin.  
One bloodbath later (ha get it bloodbath? nevermind) she had a towel wrapped around her, dripping wet and running against the clock to get something on before she left a red trail of her uterus behind her. She dug in her drawer and found an ugly pair of granny panties with a small hole on the right butt cheek. Bingo. She dug a little deeper and found the stash of pads and tampons she kept the drawer when she was a dipshit like today and didn't bring clothes to change into with her to the bathroom. She tore apart a pad because she decided that she did not feel like dealing with something sitting up in her vagina when she was only going to be laying around like a loser anyway.  
Standing in her underwear she tried to find the comfiest thing possible to wear. In the end, it ended up being black sweatpants that had "thirsty" written across the butt and a grey sweatshirt she stole from Marco, her boyfriend as of a month, which was still kinda hard to believe. He was way to good for her and she was waiting for him to come to his senses.   
As Jeanie was smelling the sleeve of his sweatshirt, she remembered what woke her up (you know, other than pool of fun in her sheets, which she still needs to wash come to think of it). She checked her phone and sitting there gleaming was a good morning text from Marco, which she's ignored for 45 minutes. Like the piece of shit she is.

_From Da Bae_ : Good morning Jeannette :)

He was the only one who actually sometimes called her by her full name, which would annoy the hell out of her if it were from anyone else, but coming from him...

_To Da Bae_ : morning

_From Da Bae_ : Oh good you're up! How is your morning?

_To Da Bae_ : uuugh. You don't wanna know

_From Da Bae_ :please?

_To Da Bae_ : I swear its for your own good not to know :/

_From Da Bae_ : And I swear that I won't kiss you until you tell me

He made a good argument...

_To Da Bae_ : I'm bleeding and miserable (you asked for it)

_From Da Bae_ : That sucks. Could I come over for a while then?

_To Da Bae_ : you do realize what you're getting into right?

_From Da Bae_ : is that a yes or no?

_To Da Bae_ : it's a yes. bring chocolate and movies please?

_From Da Bae_ : See you in a few minutes :)

She really didn't deserve him and never thought she would. Like ever. He was cheery and nice and polite and adorable and freckled and hot and so very very far out of her league. They'd been going out ever since they paired up in drama class for pantomime last month. Even then he was really nice. They needed partners and needless to say, Jeanie didn't have many friends due to the fact she almost always had her clunky purple headphones on while sketching or doodling, which shouted "don't even try fucking talking to me", so not much chit chat in class. When she did talk to people, she was normally crude and 'unladylike', so the only ones who really talked to her were the local lesbians, Ymir, and her girlfriend Historia. This also broadcast that she must be a lesbian too, which puts a slight damper on her dating life. 

Anyway, when the pantomime project was announced, Jeanie figured she'd be stuck with someone weird, or by herself, which was the usual case. Instead, they new guy (who she may or may have checked out in class at that point and developed a slight crush on) came straight to her and asked if they could work together, once he saw her partnerless. Being the typical dipshit that Jeanie is, she was too busy looking at his face up close to give a human response. After a few awkward seconds, she managed to shake her head yes and cough in a way that was supposed to make things less awkward, but never really works. They worked together for the entire week during the project, and actually got along really well. He found her sense of humor funny, and she actually worked up the courage to show one of her drawings (which has happened with other people a total of 0 times before that). They rehearsed and talked and Jeanie actually started to leave her headphones in her bag during class. 

They ended up getting an A- on the project in the end, and she thought that would be the end of it. Maybe a little small talk in between classes or something, but that was it. Thankfully she was mistaken because when they were walking out of the class together, taking about which Marvel superhero team was the best, he asked her out. It was like right in the middle of her explaining the pros of the X-Men compared to the Fantastic Four. She asked him to repeat himself again and he still asked her out. In her confusion she spit out what apparently sounded like a yes. They'd been dating since then and she still couldn't fucking believe it because like what does he see in her? She'll probably never understand, but she sure as hell will enjoy it before he comes to his senses.  
She trudged back to the bathroom to try and become not-gross. Jeanie tugged her still dripping long, blonde hair into a bun, showing off the shaved brown underside. After that was out of the way, she brushed her teeth until her mouth didn't taste like morning shit. The minty froth got spit out into the sink that she really should wipe down one of these days, and then looked in the mirror. She looked at her reflection and ran her hands across her face. Then she felt it. A giant period zit starting to brew on her right jaw by her ear. Awesome, just great. Perfect.  
She gathered all the evidence of this morning's massacre and carried it downstairs. As soon as she threw all of that into the washing machine, someone punched her. Or at least it felt like someone did. Right in her lower stomach. "Fuckingshitfuckfuckfuckdammitfuck"  
She threw some laundry detergent in and turned that shit on, then head on to the kitchen to find the pills that would give some sort of relief. Thank god there's the... empty bottle.  
"Jesus fucking christ almighty would you please come fuck me in the ass right now because I believe that would be great."  
Nice fucking move Jeannette. Put the empty bottle back in the cabinet so you'll remember to get some more. That plan worked real fucking well didn't it?  
She resigned herself to the oversized couch that almost seemed to swallow you whole, but not before she wrapped herself in a hello kitty comforter that was part of her bed set when she was like 10. Curled in the corner of the couch, she flipped on the tv and started scrolling through the DVR until she reached the old episode of America's Next Top Model that she was on (the 2007 cycle she believed).  
A little while later, Tyra was about to announce who's being eliminated and she hopes it's that Felicia bitch, which it could be because she was just not working it and her pictures were all dull and emotionless like her. Fucking cunt. Right as Tyra was about to flip the picture, she heard a cheerful knock. Oh yeah, her boyfriend was coming over to make her feel better.  
"It's open!"   
She heard the door open and close, along with some fumbling and plastic crinkling.  
"Hey Jeanie, where are you?"  
"Living room!'  
He walked in looking like the fucking adorable dork he is and came over to the couch and sat cross legged with his bag in his lap. God, how is he so adorable?  
"Okay, so first things first," he leaned over and kissed her and dammit she was already smiling because this freckled dork is in front of her, "and secondly, here."  
He handed her a big pack of Reese's peanut butter cups and sat down on the couch. Her favorite. She sat up and huged him, realizing that's a bad idea about 3 seconds later because Satan decided to punch her in the vagina again. She crumples in on herself, which happens to be in Marco's lap, and that's probably the best place to be when you're doubled over in pain, right? He immediately starts rubbing her back and it feels oh so nice to have his hands soothing over her.  
"Are you okay?"  
"Yeah, just the typical period"  
She curled a little more into him, coming a bit out of the blanket and more into his arms.  
"Is... that my grey hoodie?"  
Shit. "Maybe..."  
"It looks cute on you. Like really cute"  
Before she could apologize for literally stealing his stuff, he spoke up again, "It's okay, you should keep it, i have like 5 more at home anyway. So, um, I brought some movies," he removed one of his hands from her back to reach into the bag, "I have the Titanic, the Notebook, and A Walk to Remember."  
As much as Jeanie hates to admit it, she has a secret soft spot for romance movies. Although today she wasn't quite feeling it. She needed something with more fighting and explosions.  
"Babe those movies are great and we might watch one of those later, but I think I have another romance movie for us to watch. It's actually one of my favorite romance movies."  
"Well what is it?"  
Jeanie quite literally rolled of the couch to go crawl over to the dvd rack. While she was skimming the titles Marco started laughing. What the hell was he laughing at? She was on her period god dammit he better not be laughing at her. It wasn't that she bled through. She was wearing black sweatpants for a reason. Plus she was sure that he wouldn't laugh at her. Or would he? I mean it felt like he was now.  
Through his laughter managed to choke out, "I um really," more laughter, and a few snorts, "I just really like your sweatpants."  
Jeanie suddenly remembered that she was wearing sweatpants that said thirsty on the ass. In front of her boyfriend. While also wearing his sweatshirt.  
This outfit choice seemed like a better idea when she was going to be home alone... Fuck it, if anything she should be used to making an ass of herself on a regular basis. It was in her nature.  
Finding the movie she was after, she threw it onto a Marco's lap, who was still recovering from laughing.  
"Pacific Rim?"  
"Hell yeah. Have you watched it?"  
"No. It sorta just seemed like another plotless cliché action movie."  
"How dare you say that! This is a story about romance and giant robots who fight aliens at the same time! What more can you ask for?"  
He still looked skeptical, although he still had a smirk sitting on his lips.  
"Alright I'll give it a chance"  
She turned off America's Next Top Model (btw, Felicia got voted off, fuck yeah, couldn't stand that skank) and turned on the old dvd player. She put on the movie and curled up into her boyfriend. As they were settling into each other, the first kaiju showed up in San Francisco.

 

~

 

The camera panned out from Mako and Raleigh hugging on the raft and the credits rolled. Marco actually disentangled himself from Jeanie to do a little clap. She shifted around slightly to look at him from her vantage point in his lap, "So I take it you liked it then?"  
He really underestimated this movie. Like, that's how things would actually happen in an event like that. Other than the whole fissure in the bottom of the ocean, it was all pretty realistic. And he's also never seen a movie handle a love plot in a way that didn't even feel like a love plot, but in a good way. And the aliens and robots were all so unique and cool. Wait, is Jeanie still waiting for his response? Right.

"Yeah, it was really good. Two thumbs up. I'll put my trust in movie reviews in you from now on."

"Well, in that case, I have another movie to put in. I'd tell you what it is, but the first two rules of the movie are you aren't supposed to talk about it."

She crawled over to the dvd rack again, partially dragging the hello kitty blanket off his body, making him shiver for a second. The blanket fell off her too, leaving it laying in the middle of the floor, and leaving Marco with a full view of her ensemble again. It was adorable in the way that Jeanie could only be, which was a bit crude, but with a lot of  vulnerable honesty. She wore his sweatshirt when she was feeling horrible. Out of all her hoodies, she choose his, and that left Marco with a renewed adoration of his girlfriend. He pretty much saw straight through that "untouchable bitch" facade she put up since the beginning.

"Babe, mind taking care of the DVDs? I need to stop in the bathroom," she threw a case on his lap, and now it was his turn to crawl across the living room. He carefully replaced Pacific Rim to it's case, then looked at the mystery movie. Fight Club. Okay, so that explains the whole beaten up guys on the front, but the reason they're holding soap is beyond him. Maybe it's a prison movie or something. Either way, he placed in the DVD player, then sunk back into Jeanie's ridiculously comfy couch. 

About a minute later, Jeanie dragged herself back to him and laid with her head in his lap again. Marco started messing with Jeanie's hair while Edward Norton had a gun pointed in his mouth. This movie should be fun.

 

~

 

"That was the craziest plot twist I've ever seen"

"I know right! The coolest part is when you watch it again, it's like a whole different movie."

"Well I guess I'll just have to stop by again soon to watch it."

They had ended up on different sides of the couch sometime during the movie when Jeanie was trying to find some salvation from her unmedicated cramps. The wave of pain has passed though, so she was sitting up and looking at Marco, who was only a head, since the pink blanket was covering the rest of his body. It looked adorable in a hilarious way. Or hilarious in an adorable way. Whatever way it was, she spontaneously decided to kiss that floating head. It was a slow and sorta lazy but very very nice, as usual. Jeanie decided to put her hands to use and ran her finger up and around his ear, then down his jawline, then traveling further down to his neck. He smiled against her lips, and she wasn't sure if it was because of her or because of her tickling him. Either way she took the initiative to add her tongue to the mix. Damn was this the horny part of her period kicking in? Who the fuck knows or cares. Jeanie ran her tongue across the back of his teeth. Marco immediately stopped his smiling and met his tongue with hers. Jeanie suddenly though of how bad fanfiction and romance novels used the phrase 'their tongues battled for dominance'. As far as her experience goes (being Marco, this one kid sophomore year that she dated for 3 weeks, and Mikasa when they played spin the bottle at a party one time), most making out wasn't a battle. It was more give and take, and a lot smoother and kinder. That might just be because the one her lips were attached to was Marco, but she assumes most people don't furiously attack each others faces.

The rest of the afternoon was spent in a lazy daze where time was distant and only remembered when they would look at the tv guide to find something else to watch. They couldn't really stay on one channel for too long before exploring and finding something else. An episode of Avatar the last Airbender, part of a History channel special on Hitler, a drooling stay on the food network that made them realize they were starving, the end of Horrible Bosses. At one point they turned on the Spanish channel to try and guess what was going on and what they were saying. This quickly dissolved into Jeanie doing terrible lip syncing of inappropriate or bad puns, which made Marco double over laughing while his face turned red. 

The stay drew to a close when Jeanie got a text from her mom telling her she was on her way home and asking what she wanted from Taco Bell. Jeanie very reluctantly rolled off her place partially on Marco's lap so he could collect his things and go. He told her he'd text as soon as he got home, then left Jeanie on the couch with a kiss. She turned on America's Next Top Model again while idly running her finger across her lips, which she sometimes found herself doing after they've touched Marco's. You know, Periods might just be okay as long as Marco wa-- ouchfuckshit nevermind. Periods still fucking sucks, but Marco is still cute and the best boyfriend ever.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey there readers. Thank you for making it to the end. Inspiration for most things in the fic stemmed from a convo with Radioactivebunnies, who has much better stuff than me, so check her out.


End file.
